Summer with Austin
by Bethypie1998
Summary: Ally's dad goes to Kentucky for the whole summer leaving Ally to stay with Austin... First story :) xx This story is completed but please check out my story Life Doesn't Always Go The Way You Planned xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hii this is my first story, about Austin and Ally, hope you like it.**

On the first of summer it was 8:30 on a Saturday morning and Ally had just woken up, the first thing that she did was make sure her book was still there( it was). Ally picked up her book from her bedside table and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Im so excited about today because since my dad is going to Kentucky with his new girlfriend...Cindy... for the whole summer and i didn't want to go, I get to stay at Austin's house, I know what your thinking why aren't I staying at Trish's house but my dad likes her, he just thinks she is a bit mad... that's all, so he said I could stay at either my aunt Lea's house in England or stay with Austin so i chose Austin's. Oh and by the way I have the slightest crush on him, nothing big you know just a crush... I hope that's all it is. Anyway got to go my dads calling me down for breakfast._

_Love Ally xox_

Ally's dad: Morning sweetie, are you all packed for Austin's ?

Ally: yes dad I am for the millionth time, packed last night remember ?

Ally's dad: Ok honey, do you want some waffles ?

Ally: Yes please.

After Ally has finished her breakfast she went to get dressed because her dad has to leave for the airport at 10, she got her two suitcases and went downstairs. After about half an hour of just spending some time with her dad it was time for him to leave.

Ally: Bye dad , I will miss you so much.

Ally's dad: I know Alls but I will be back before you know it and then it will all be back to normal.

Ally's dad left Ally at there house because Austin was picking her up in his car because of her suitcases.

After about 20 minutes Austin knocked on Ally's front door.

Ally: (opening the door) Hey , Im ready lets go.

Austin: Hi, let me take one of your suitcases(he grabs one without waiting for her response)

Ally: Oh thanks.(she locked the front door and walked down the path to Austin car)

Austin: You moving in ?

Ally: Well for the summer yeah.

Austin laughs and puts both suitcases in the boot

Both of them got in the car

Austin: Here we go!

**A/N- So what do you think ? Sorry it's short but it's my first story so it's not gonna be brilliant but i will try the best I can..**

**Please R/R **

**Bethypie1998 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hiii guys, thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot. Anyway here you go. Enjoy **

Austin and Ally arrived at Austin's house, as soon as they stepped in the house Ally got hugged by Austin's mum Mimi.

Mimi: Hi Ally I'm so glad you're staying with us for the summer!

Ally: Hi Mimi, I'm glad I'm staying here too.

Mimi: I'm so glad I have another female in the house because it's always me, Austin and Mike but Mike is on a business trip for 4 weeks so now Austin is going to be the only male in the house.

Austin: Yay… NOT!

Ally: Oh I'm sure you'll live Austin.

Austin: I suppose so…..

Ally and Mimi just laughed at him and then Austin took Ally's suitcases up to her room. Ally followed Austin upstairs.

Ally: Thanks Austin.

Austin: No problem. If you want to get settled in feel free but I will be in the pool out back if you want to come.

Ally: Ok I will be there in a few; I just need to get changed.

Austin: Ok see you there.

Ally got changed into her bikini, grabbed her towel and then went down stairs to the pool.

Austin: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey, surprised you haven't been in the pool yet.

Austin: I was waiting for you.

Ally: Ah ok, well…

Ally ran up to Austin and pushed him in. Austin rose to the surface and splashed Ally as much as he could before she backed up from the edge.

Austin: Hey that was not funny!

Ally: (laughing) then why can you hear me laughing?

Austin: Cos you're mean!

Ally was still laughing

Austin: Hey can you help me up?

Ally: Okay I suppose so…

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her in and she fell on top of him.

Austin: I can't believe you fell for that one!

Ally was blushing in embarrassment.

Austin: You look cute when you blush.

Ally: You think I'm cute?

Austin: Em no I never said that...

Ally: But you just did.

Ally got out of the pool and went up to her room.

Austin went up to Ally's room.

Austin: Come on Ally! Open the door, I just got caught in the moment that's all. I dont want this to affect a friendship because you like one of my best friends and I dont want to loose that over something like this!

Ally opened the door

Ally: Our friendship really means that much to you?

Austin: Yeah it does, please forgive me?

Ally: Of course!

Ally gave Austin a hug and he hugged back.

**A/N- Hope you liked chapter 2, I'm sorry I can't update all the time but I will try my best. Thanks for reading**

**R/R**

**Bethypie1998 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for you reviews it means a lot, you're the reason I carry on. Enjoy another chapter of summer with Austin **** 3**

Austin and Ally were sitting on the sofa watching Phineas and Ferb, and then Mimi came and stood in front of them.

**(A/N Sorry about script writing but it's just the way I like it)**

Austin: Hey move!

Mimi: No I need to tell you it will be just you two tonight because I'm going out to town then I'm staying over at Julies.

Austin: Oh cool.

Mimi: Ally make sure Austin doesn't through any wild party's AGAIN! (Looking at Austin)

Austin: (smiling) It wasn't that bad.

Mimi: Yeah whatever you say…

Ally: Don't worry he wont.

Mimi: Ok bye you two.

Austin and Ally: Bye!

Austin ordered some pizza and rented all the paranormal activities.

Ally: Austin do we have to watch paranormal activity?

Austin: Ally you will be fine I promise nothing will hurt you while I'm here.

Ally: Ok I guess so.

It was getting dark and they were halfway through the movie. Ally jumped and put her face into Austin's shoulder.

Austin: Hey Ally, its ok it's just a movie nothing to be afraid of.

Ally: I don't care if it's a movie or not, it's still scary.

Ally looked up and Austin looked down at her and they both leaned in, then the door opened and they both jumped back

Mimi: Hey you two, Julie got the flu so I couldn't stay over.

Austin: Oh that's a shame anyway good night see you both tomorrow.

He kissed Ally on the cheek and then hugged his mum and went upstairs. Ally was just sitting there shocked that Austin kissed her on the cheek.

Mimi was aware that Ally was shocked by the kiss.

Mimi: Good night Ally.

Ally: N-n-night Mimi.

Ally just sat there thinking and ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

Ally woke up at 2am and went upstairs.

Austin: Hey Ally, you just coming up to bed now?

Ally: Emm yeah I fell asleep on the couch.

Austin: Oh ok.

Ally: Well night

Ally was just opening her door the Austin picked her up.

Ally: Hey put me down.

Austin: Will you come swimming with me?

Ally: What?

Austin: Swimming?

Ally: It's two in the morning, I'm not tired but still it will be cold outside at this time of night.

Austin: I could heat up the pool.

Ally: Ugghh fine!

Austin: Yay!

Austin and Ally got into the pool and swam around a bit.

Austin: Hey Ally

Ally turned around and got water splashed in her face.

Ally: Oh so that's how it is? Bring it on!

Ally started splashing Austin and he did the same to her.

Austin went underneath and ended up right in front of Ally.

Austin leaned in with Ally just staring at him. Austin kissed Ally and then Ally kissed back but then pulled away.

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: (speechless)

Austin: If you don't want to just say.

Ally: It's not that I don't want to, It's just why?

Austin: I….

**HAHAHA Thanks for reading, come back next time…**

**R/R**

**Bethypie1998 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm sad that I only got 1 review so with this chapter I need at least 5 reviews to do the next chapter please **

**Last time on summer with Austin …**

Austin leaned in with Ally just staring at him. Austin kissed Ally and then Ally kissed back but then pulled away.

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: (speechless)

Austin: If you don't want to just say.

Ally: It's not that I don't want to, It's just why?

Austin: I….

Ally: What is it Austin?

Ally: I really like you ever since that time in the pool, in fact I think I love you (looks down)

Ally just went up to him and hugged him; Austin was surprised but hugged back tightly.

Ally: I love you to

She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. He kissed back and when they pulled apart they just hugged for a while.

Austin: Ally will you be my girlfriend?

Ally: I thought I already was…

Austin: (laughing) Will you?

Ally: Of course I will Austin!

Austin: I love you so much!

Ally: I love you to more than you can imagine.

Austin: Oh I think I can….

Austin kissed ally and pick her up in bridal style and carried her downstairs.

Ally: (laughing) put me down!

Austin: Nope!

Mimi: Hey what's going on?

Austin: (put Ally down) Oh hey mum, em me and Ally are dating.

Mimi: Oh that's great, good for you two

Austin: Em thanks mum… come on Ally how about we go and watch TV.

Ally: Ok

After about an hour of watching TV.

Ally: Hey Austin, do you want to go and see Dez and Trish?

Austin: Ok sure, when do you have to start working at your store again because you haven't worked in about a week?

Ally: I have to go back in2 weeks because my aunt and 2 cousins have been working there but when I go back, my aunt is going back home because she is still upset with me because I didn't go to England with her…

Austin: ha-ha ok.

Ally: Come on Trish said her and Dez are at the beach… Ugghh.

Austin: Oh come on you'll be fine

Both of them got there stuff and went to the beach. All the way there Ally kept sighing

Austin: Ugghh I know you don't like the beach but seriously if you don't stop sighing you're going to pass out!

Ally: To be honest I do feel a little dizzy…

Ally almost falls over but Austin catches her.

Austin: Ok how about we go and lie down, oh look there's Trish and Dez, do they know that were dating?

Ally: No I don't think they do

Austin and Ally went down the steps

Ally: Hi Trish, Hi Dez!

Austin: Hey bro, Hi Trish.

Trish: Hey guess who got a job as a life guard!

Dez: Ooh I can't wait any longer, its Trish!

Austin: Thanks Dez!

Ally: Hey Austin and I have something to tell you.

Trish: Yeah yeah your dating it's kind of obvious!

Ally: H-how did you know?

Dez: We saw you kissing on the way down here!

Austin: Oh ok well come on Ally lets go in the water.

Ally: B-b-but SHARKS!

Austin: I'll protect you!

Ally: Ok

Austin and Ally were splashing each other and kissing when suddenly Ally saw something moving towards her.

Ally: Austin what's that?!

Austin: I don't know, let's get out.

They both get out the water but Ally trips on a rock

Austin: Come on Ally get up

As Ally was getting up a jelly fish went and stung her.

Ally: Aaaahhh Austin!

Austin: Ally are you ok? Come on we'll get you to the hospital.

**Thanks for reading, remember 5 reviews!**

**Bethypie1998 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys, you're great, lots of reviews so… THANKS! Here you go!**

Austin: TRISH, DEZ! Ally's hurt we need to get her to the hospital.

Trish: What happened?

Austin: She got stung by a jelly fish.

Dez: Is she going to be ok?

Austin: I don't know, we have to get her to the hospital first!

Dez had his car so he drove, Trish sat in the passenger's seat and Austin was in the back with Ally lying down with her head on his lap.

(In the car)

Austin: It's alright Ally you're going to be ok.

Ally: (crying) it really hurts Austin.

Austin: (wiping the tears from her cheeks) I know but you're going to be fine, I promise you.

Austin kissed Ally's head.

(At the hospital)

Austin was walking up and down the hallway

Austin: (murmuring) I hope she's ok, I hope she's ok, I hope she's ok!

Trish: Austin she will be fine.

Dez: Yeah Ally's strong, she will be ok.

Doctor: Miss Dawson?

Austin: Yes, is she ok?

Doctor: Are you family?

Austin: She is my girlfriend; she is staying with me and my family for the summer, I have called my mum but she can't get out of work.

Doctor: Ok well only one person can visit her at the minute because she is sleeping.

Austin looked at Trish and Dez.

Trish: Go on, tell Ally I needed to go home and I will see her later.

Dez: Yeah I need to go and help my mum with feeding the turtle.

Austin: Em ok… bye.

(In Ally's room)

Austin: please wake up Ally; I need to know if you're ok because the doctors won't tell me anything!

Ally: Mm... Austin?

Austin: ALLY? ALLY? Are you awake? Please say you're awake!

Ally: Austin my foot hurts.

Austin: I know it will be better soon; I'll go get the doctor.

(When the doctor came in)

Doctor: Hello Ally, how are you feeling?

Ally: My foot hurts really badly.

Doctor: Yes it will do, you got stung by a rare jellyfish which caused you to go in to shock. This is why you could barely walk.

Ally: Ok, so when can I leave?

Doctor: As soon as you feel you can walk.

Ally: Ok thank you.

The doctor left the room and Ally tried to get up but almost fell over but Austin caught her.

Austin: Woah maybe we should ask if you could get some crutches.

Ally: Yeah that would be good.

Austin: I'll go ask.

Austin came back with some crutches.

Austin: Here you go.

Ally: Thanks Austin.

Ally could walk a lot better with crutches.

Austin: I think we should get back to mine.

Ally: Ok but we need to inform the reception downstairs

Austin: Ok, I love you Ally!

Austin leaned in and kissed Ally.

Ally: I love you too Austin!

Austin ordered a taxi for him and Ally.

Austin: Come sit down Ally and put your feet up.

Ally: Ok, Austin can you get me a drink of water please?

Austin: Of course babe.

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: Anytime!

**A/N Sorry for skipping ahead, but couldn't think of anything to put.**

1 week later

Ally's foot was a lot better and she could walk properly.

Austin: Hey babe!

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Dez invited us to a party tonight, do you want to go?

Ally: Umm… I don't know…

Austin: Oh come on, I won't go if you won't and you don't want to kill my happiness, do you?

Ally: Ugghh ok fine I'll come!

Austin: Yay!

Ally: What time does it start?

Austin: five.

Ally: WHAT! That's only three hours away; I haven't got enough time to get ready!

Ally rushed upstairs.

Austin: Ugghh girls!

2 and a half hours later Ally came downstairs

Austin: He...he… WOW you look good!

Ally: Awe thanks sweetie! You don't look bad yourself handsome!

Austin: Thanks babe

Austin picked up Ally bridal style and kissed her and Ally kissed back.

After needing a breath, Austin put Ally down.

Austin: Come on we better go, see you later mum, we will be back at about 11.

Mimi: Ok, be safe.

Austin: Always am!

Austin and Ally walked to Dez's house because it was only about 5 minutes away.

Austin: Ugghh come on Ally we should have got there about 5 minutes ago!

Ally: Ok you put on my heels and I put on you converses and then see how long it takes!

Austin: Take as long as you want babe!

When they got there, they could see lights flashing out of all the windows, they knocked on the door.

Dez: Hey lets party! …

**A/N that's a wrap! Hope to hear from you watch out for the next update of summer with Austin! Xxx**


End file.
